Son Petit Problème de Fourrure
by Cassie-chan Black
Summary: Elizabeth était une élève anonyme, puis il y eut cette regrettable rumeur... Mais ce n'était qu'un accident, Ils n'avaient pas besoin de l'humilier ainsi ! Décidée à le leur faire payer, elle désigne alors Remus Lupin comme instrument de sa vengeance...
1. Chapter 1

**Crédits**

**Genres :** humour, romance, drame  
**Rating :** PG-13  
**Résumé :** Elizabeth a beau être une élève relativement discrète et anonyme, elle est bien loin d'être ouverte d'esprit. Que ce soit les Moldus, l'homosexualité, les hybrides, rien n'échappe à son mépris. Mais si elle venait à découvrir le secret de Remus Lupin, pourrait-elle oublier son éducation de Sang-Pur ? Serait-elle toujours capable de l'aimer, ou s'en servirait-elle contre lui ?  
**Avertissement :** Certains pourraient être surpris ou même choqués par les propos xénophobes, homophobes et autres du personnage principal. Ceux qui me connaissent le savent, mais je précise pour les autres que je ne partage _pas du tout_ les points de vue de Elizabeth. Je suis la personne la plus ouverte d'esprit que vous pourrez rencontrer. Il s'agit donc bel et bien d'un _personnage fictif_, et pas d'une extension de ma personne.  
**Disclaimer :** Pour parler dans une langue que tout le monde comprend, rien n'appartient à la modeste écrivaillon francophone nommée Cassie Black que je suis. Seule Elizabeth Walsh et trois/quatre autres que j'ai inventés sont à moi, rien qu'à moi, les miens, les miens, les MIENS… pour tout le reste, adressez vos réclamations à JK Rowling, Bloomsburry, Warner Bross, Gallimard et j'en passe.  
**Remerciement spécial :** A **Doxies Curse**, mon adorable bêta-lectrice qui a transformé ce truc en chapitre lisible, pour sa patience et son incroyable fidélité !

* * *

**Son Petit Problème de Fourrure**

Cassie Black

*******

**Chapitre 01 : La Surprise**

*****  
**

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'arrivait à moi ?

Dire qu'une semaine auparavant, j'étais encore une étudiante anonyme parmi tant d'autres, me fondant dans la masse sans que personne ne me remarque.

Alors pourquoi étais-je désormais plantée devant l'entrée de la Grande Salle, morte de honte, et prête à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps devant la moitié des élèves et professeurs de Poudlard ?

Tout ça c'était la faute de Dumbledore et des enseignants. S'ils n'avaient pas pris _cette_ décision, _Ils_ n'auraient jamais appris mon existence.

Parce qu'_Ils_ avaient fait ça, je le savais. Ça ne pouvait venir que d'_Eux_ et de personne d'autre. Mais ce n'était pas de ma faute si j'avais fait une petite erreur, non ? _Ils_ n'avaient pas besoin de me faire ça !

Je _Leur_ ferai payer. C'était décidé, _Ils _allaient le regretter amèrement…

***

_Une semaine plus tôt_

_***  
_

Je soupirai de lassitude en avalant mon toast. Dire que je pensais m'être levée assez tôt pour échapper à ça…

« 'Muuuuuuuus, viens manger avec nooooouuuuuuuuus ! », hurla la voix stridente de Mickaëlla Veber, une pin-up rousse de Gryffondor des plus pitoyables.

Je supposai que le garçon avait dû refuser sa si discrète proposition, car son ton devint désespéré.

« Maaaaaiiiiiis, 'Mus ! Hier, tu avais dit que tu étais d'accord…

— C'était pour que tu lui foutes la paix, Veber ! », aboya Black, l'un des meilleurs amis de « 'Mus ».

Severus Rogue, mon voisin de tablée, grogna de mécontentement et relâcha sa cuillère dans son bol de porridge.

« Faut vraiment que ces débiles congénitaux s'y mettent dès le matin ? »

Si j'avais été intéressée par une quelconque forme de socialisation, j'aurais acquiescé et renchéri, et nous nous serions mis à dire le plus grand mal des Gryffondors en général et de quatre Gryffondors en particulier. Néanmoins, je me fichais complètement de l'avis de Rogue, et les scènes ne m'intéressaient pas plus que ça. J'attrapai donc mon sac et me levai de ma chaise. Ou plutôt, je m'en extirpai sans aucune grâce, mes hanches passant difficilement.

_Fichus accoudoirs !_, ronchonnai-je mentalement.

Il était vrai que j'étais _un peu_ trop large pour ces minables petites chaises taillées sur des mesures d'anorexiques ambulantes. Il fallait vraiment que je me souvienne de ça : _ne pas m'asseoir sur une chaise ayant des accoudoirs ! Toujours, _toujours_ penser à remétamorphoser les chaises trafiquées en chaises normales !_ C'était pas compliqué quand même, franchement…

Personne ne remarqua mon petit manège et je pus me sauver de la Grande Salle alors que la petite Veber meuglait contre Black, et que Lupin (alias « 'Mus ») se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre, mal à l'aise. Quel spectacle navrant…

Mais quand on était à Poudlard, il y avait forcément une dizaine de scènes de ce genre par semaine ; c'était un passage obligé dans notre vie estudiantine. Tout ça à cause des Dieux de Poudlard…

Qui étaient les Dieux de Poudlard, me demanderiez-vous ?

Des imbéciles. Des crétins finis qui se pavanaient dans le château comme s'ils étaient les maîtres des lieus. Quatre garçons qui avaient tout misé sur leur physique et en avaient considérablement réduit leur niveau intellectuel. Quoi que, je suis injuste, ils étaient quand même les meilleurs élèves de Poudlard. Mais les notes et aptitudes ne sont franchement pas la preuve d'une quelconque intelligence.

J'avais sincèrement honte de connaître leur nom, mais honnêtement, _qui_ ne les connaissait pas ?

Il y avait d'abord James Potter, le tombeur de ces dames. Un type aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés, avec des lunettes, plutôt petit et pas forcément très épais – mais il compensait avec un ego surdimensionné. Potter était capitaine et Poursuiveur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et il en n'était pas peu fier. Il aimait démontrer à quel point il était fort et talentueux, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler de ses matchs avec une arrogance non dissimulée. Il était persuadé que toutes les filles étaient à ses pieds et se faisait un devoir de les draguer les unes après les autres. Il n'y en avait qu'une qui lui avait résisté jusqu'à ce jour : Lily Evans. Je ne la connaissais pas personnellement (il n'y a rien de plus ennuyeux qu'une fille de Moldus), mais ça avait rapidement fait le tour de Poudlard et il était de notoriété publique qu'elle était le plus gros défi de Potter.

Puis son fidèle acolyte Sirius Black, l'homosexuel du groupe. Bon, j'avoue, avant que ma vie ne devienne un enfer, je ne m'étais jamais posé la question, mais les faits étaient là : jamais Black n'avait daigné poser les yeux sur une fille. Ni sur n'importe quel être vivant d'ailleurs. De toute évidence, le commun des mortels n'arrivait pas à la cheville du Grand Black. Entre lui et Potter, j'ignore lequel était le plus arrogant des deux. Black misait tout sur ses yeux gris et son élégante nonchalance, les profs lui tombant directement aux pieds. Parfois, je me disais qu'il mettait énormément d'effort à être « beau » juste pour le plaisir de voir les midinettes lui baver dessus, et qu'il mettait énormément d'effort à se prendre pour un Dieu juste pour le plaisir de ne pas daigner poser son noble regard sur elles.

Le troisième du lot, Peter Pettigrow, l'énergumène. Un intrus au milieu des deux Maîtres de Poudlard. Je supposais qu'il avait dû faire ses preuves pour que Black et Potter l'acceptent à leurs côtés, mais je n'avais jamais cherché à comprendre. Vous savez, si Potter et Black agissaient comme des Dieux, Pettigrow lui plaçait sa fierté à être le sujet de ces deux-là. Il les suivait avec avidité et se marrait comme une baleine à la moindre « farce » de ses maîtres. Si je trouvais Potter petit, sachez qu'il était quand même plus grand que Pettigrow, ça vous donne une idée. Il était plutôt châtain et ses yeux dégageaient une certaine expression bovine.

Et le quatrième, Remus Lupin. A l'instar de Pettigrow, il était un suiveur. Il me semblait néanmoins l'avoir vu, une fois ou deux, essayer de calmer les trois autres. Il me semblait que les trois autres le respectaient. Mais il me semblait surtout que Lupin n'avait aucune vraie personnalité et se contentait de coller ses « amis » comme si sa vie en dépendait. Contrairement à Pettigrow, il n'avait pas l'air de considérer Potter et Black comme des dieux vivants – mais en n'était pas loin tout de même. Il fallait aussi ajouter que Lupin était une petite nature : au moindre coup de vent, il passait par la case « infirmerie ». Pitoyable. On peut supposer que, vu qu'il était le préfet des Gryffondors, il était plus « responsable » que ses amis, mais franchement, je pense que ça venait surtout du fait qu'il était le « moins pire » des quatre.

Vous savez maintenant qui étaient les Dieux de Poudlard. Et tous les jours ou presque, leur fan-club perturbait la petite vie tranquille des étudiants normaux. Dire que Dumbledore ne les avait toujours pas renvoyés…

Secouant la tête, je m'engageai dans les cachots en direction du cours de Potions, le premier de la journée. J'y arrivai un peu essoufflée, grâce soit rendue à mes vingt petits kilos en trop (bon d'accord, vingt-cinq…), et allai m'installer à ma table habituelle, devant le tableau. Je déballai mes affaires et entrepris de corriger un devoir de métamorphose à rendre pour l'après-midi même. La métamorphose n'étant pas ma matière forte, je craignais le pire. Mais si je relativisais la situation, _aucune_ des matières autres que les Potions ne me réussissait, donc…

Une demi-heure plus tard, la classe était remplie de vingt-cinq étudiants bruyants qui se calmèrent à peine à l'entrée du professeur Slughorn. Et ce fut là que la nouvelle nous tomba dessus sans que nous nous y soyons préparés. Un premier pas vers l'enfer pour moi.

Le corps professoral avait dû y passer les deux semaines des vacances pour en venir à une telle décision, mais pourtant le professeur Dumbledore n'avait même pas pris la peine de nous en informer lors du repas, la veille de la rentrée des vacances de Noël.

Notre salle commune souffla ce soir là d'une rumeur selon laquelle il avait eu peur d'une émeute et avait préféré déléguer la tache aux professeurs, pour qu'ils nous informent lors de notre première heure de cours, ceci afin de nous laisser le temps de digérer l'information et de ne pas nous entre-massacrer dans la Grande Salle.

« Et maintenant, vous allez vous mettre par groupes de deux pour confectionner cette potion », commença le professeur en allant devant le tableau où il inscrivit le nom de la potion du jour. Un truc des plus simples à réaliser de mémoire, sans vérifier nos notes.

Dans un bruissement de chaises, quelques élèves se levèrent pour rejoindre un quelconque camarade, mais le vieil homme se redressa soudainement.

« Oh, non non non, les autres professeurs et moi-même avons décidé qu'un rapprochement inter-maison serait bien pour cesser vos querelles idiotes. Nous avons donc organisé tout ça ! »

Sous les grognements des élèves, Slughorn se mit à fouiller dans ses poches.

« Professeur, vous voulez dire qu'on va devoir être en binôme avec un Gryffondor ?

— C'est exactement ce que je veux dire, monsieur Rogue… », répondit distraitement l'homme sous le regard haineux de mon camarade.

Je regardai Rogue un instant. Tous deux à Serpentard, nous étions en binôme car nous arrivions à nous supporter mutuellement. Moi parce que j'appréciais son « professionnalisme » face à une potion, lui parce qu'il appréciait le fait que jamais je ne faisais exploser mes chaudrons. À part ça, je ne l'aimais pas spécialement. Je dirais même qu'il m'écoeurait un peu avec ses cheveux sales et sa peau grasse. Mais pire que tout, il était un sang-mêlé… peu digne d'intérêt à mes yeux. Certes plus qu'un enfant de Moldus, mais il ne fallait tout de même pas exagérer.

« Monsieur Pettigrow avec Mademoiselle McGrégor… Mademoiselle Evans avec Monsieur Rosier… »

J'observai distraitement mes camarades se lever pour rejoindre leur équipier avec la tête d'un prisonnier se rendant sur l'échafaud.

« Monsieur Black avec Monsieur Rogue… »

Là, je manquai de m'étouffer avec ma salive. Black et Rogue ensemble ? Les profs n'avaient peur de rien… Parce qu'il était de notoriété publique que ces deux là essayaient de s'étriper l'un l'autre dès qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce pendant plus d'un quart de seconde.

« Et pour terminer… »

Je fronçai les sourcils, prise d'un soudain mauvais pressentiment. J'étais d'accord pour Evans ou Summer, j'étais même d'accord pour Veber, ses ongles manucurés et sa voix de crécelle, mais il n'allait quand même pas…

« Mademoiselle Walsh, vous ferez équipe avec Monsieur Lupin ! »

Vraiment, je détestais ce professeur…

Je regardai le professeur Slughorn avec une mine qui, je l'espérais, paraîtrait suffisamment meurtrière pour qu'il ne change d'avis. Mais il ne me regarda même pas, le salaud. Ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que Slughorn avait ses chouchoux dans la classe et que je n'en faisais carrément pas partie. Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point j'en étais triste… Ne pas être invitée à son club… une horreur…

Je restai plantée sur ma chaise, refusant de bouger d'un pouce. Hélas, Lupin eut la présence d'esprit de quitter sa place (où Higgins s'était incrusté) pour venir s'installer à mes côtés.

« Tu es Elisabeth Walsh, c'est ça ? Remus Lupin ! »

Eh b'en, après cinq ans à suivre quelques cours ensemble, il se présentait maintenant… Je le regardai un instant, avant de me pencher sur ma table pour faire le tri dans les ingrédients. Je le remarquai qui esquissait une petite grimace du genre « que c'est bizarre venant d'un Serpentard… », mais je n'y prêtai pas la moindre attention. Je m'en fichais complètement de lui.

N'allez pas croire que j'étais froide ou que je me trouvais trop bien pour les autres. C'est juste que les gens m'indifféraient et les collégiens étaient pires que tout. Chez les filles, seuls comptaient leur maquillage, leurs fringues, les garçons avec qui elles allaient sortir ou étaient sorties, et surtout leur concours de qui glousserait le plus fort et qui aurait le cri le plus haut perché.

Chez les garçons, il n'était question que de Quidditch, de filles sexy, de positions qu'ils aimeraient essayer avec elles, et des trente-six manières d'avoir l'air d'un rebelle.

Les Dieux de Poudlard, eux, étaient un savant mélange des pires défauts de tous.

Et pour mon plus grand malheur, j'allais devoir faire équipe avec l'un d'entre eux… Lupin attrapa une racine de marguerite et se mit à la découper en fines lamelles pas très soignées. Rogue, lui, n'aurait jamais eu ce genre de flemme… Je soupirai de lassitude.

« Professeur ?

— Oui, Miss Walsh ?

— On est _vraiment_ obligé de faire ce genre de groupe pour le cours de potion ?

— Oh, non non non, vous m'avez mal compris, Miss Walsh… »

Je me redressai sur ma chaise, espérant que peut-être…

« C'est pour _tous_ vos cours que vous garderez le même équipier ! »

Des cris de protestation fusèrent dans toute la salle. De toute évidence, je n'étais pas la seule à être ravie de cette nouvelle…

« Pourquoi avec des _Serpentards_ ?

— Monsieur Black ?

— Et les Poufsouffles ? Les Serdaigles ? Ils existent, non ? Alors pourquoi on doit se farcir des Serpentards ?

— Il en est ainsi, Monsieur Black. Les Gryffondors avec les Serpentards, et les Poufsouffles, avec les Serdaigles… Vous avez sans doute remarqué que vos n'avez des cours communs qu'avec des Serpentard, non ? C'est pour faciliter les choses… »

Je regardai mon « équipier » avec un visage exaspéré.

« Franchement, avec des Serdaigles ça irait, avec des Poufsouffles peut-être, mais les Serpentards avec les Gryffondors, ça va finir en homicides… » grognai-je en m'enfonçant dans ma chaise.

Lupin eut un petit rire discret. Je levai un sourcil dans sa direction. Depuis quand un des Dieux de Poudlard riait d'un commentaire venant d'un vert et argent ? Je ne cherchais même pas à le faire rire en plus…

« Non, je me disais juste… Très perspicace… »

Alors quoi, je n'avais pas le droit de commenter ?

« Si l'idée de nettoyer le sang et les boyaux de Black et Rogue à la fin de la journée leur fait plaisir… »

Lupin se tourna vers son fidèle compagnon pour évaluer les risques. S'ils avaient eu des baguettes magiques à la place des yeux, les deux adolescents se seraient entre-_avada kedavrés_. Bon, au moins, ils ne s'étaient pas encore jetés l'un sur l'autre pour se massacrer… Je repris mes chenilles pour les couper.

« Oh, ça va Lupin, ton chéri sera toujours en vie ce soir… » grognai-je en remarquant qu'il fixait toujours les deux adolescents d'un œil averti.

Non pas que je me souciais de le voir s'inquiéter, mais on avait une potion à finir…

Il secoua la tête avant de reprendre ses racines de marguerites, non sans jeter de temps en temps un regard vers Black.

« Tu devrais les tailler de façon plus homogène ; des morceaux trop différents risquent d'avoir un effet nocif sur la potion… »

Il regarda dans ma direction avec une certaine stupeur. Ça m'agaçait un peu, ce type regardait rarement les gens en face. Je mettais toujours un point d'honneur à regarder mes interlocuteurs dans les yeux et lui avait un regard trop fuyant à mon goût.

« C'est vrai que tu as fait équipe avec Rogue pendant cinq ans…

— Et alors ?

— Juste… ça m'aurait étonné qu'il supporte quelqu'un qui n'est pas assez studieux »

Je retournai à mes chenilles avec agacement.

« J'aime que les choses soient bien faites et les potions sont justement la seule matière où le fait d'être minutieuse m'aide. »

Il hocha simplement la tête et s'appliqua à mieux tailler ses racines. Bon, au moins, il ne m'avait pas envoyée chier pour avoir osé critiquer ses méthodes.

« Et puis, la potion de ratatinage est d'un niveau de troisième année… »

Voilà, maintenant il pouvait m'envoyer chier pour avoir osé critiquer son niveau ! Non mais qu'est-ce que je foutais, franchement… C'était suicidaire de se moquer d'un des Dieux !

Mais il n'en fit rien, et une fois les racines coupées, il alla chercher un foie de rat pendant que je versai quelques goûtes de formol dans le chaudron. Rogue m'avait appris que l'odeur serait plus supportable en ajoutant cet élément, mais si j'en mettais trop, je risquais d'endormir la moitié de la salle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » me demanda Lupin avec un air suspicieux en revenant s'asseoir.

« Formol. Ajouté à la potion de ratatinage, le formol aide à amoindrir l'odeur aigre de la figue. Et puis, vu ce que tu as fait des racines, la potion sera moins terne grâce à ça.

— D'où tu tiens tout ça ?

— Ça aide d'avoir fait équipe avec le premier de la classe. »

Je tournai trois fois la potion dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, avant que Lupin n'y mette mes bouts de chenilles, et tournai à nouveau cinq fois dans le sens inverse. Je comptai dix secondes et fit signe à Lupin d'y ajouter ses racines.

« Attends ! Pas… »

Mais avant que je n'ai pu finir ma phrase, il y eut une terrible explosion. Le souffle nous fit tomber à la renverse de nos chaises et je m'écrasai lamentablement sur le sol.

Le temps de reprendre mes esprits et de retrouver mes lunettes à tâtons – elles étaient tombées – pour les glisser sur mon nez, je me relevai péniblement pendant que les élèves, choqués, nous regardaient avec de grands yeux ronds. Je jetai un regard noir à Lupin.

« Comment avez-vous fait ça ? » mortifié, le professeur Slughorn approchait de notre chaudron avec prudence.

« C'est Walsh, professeur, je l'ai vue rajouter quelque chose dans la potion ! » s'écria Potter avant que je n'ai pu dire un mot.

« Walsh ?

— Attendez, c'était du formol, rien d'autre !

— Du formol ? Dans une potion de ratatinage ? ricana Black.

— Elle a dit que c'était contre l'odeur de la figue, intervint Lupin.

— Mon cul ouais, elle doit être trop débile pour savoir la préparer…

— J'ai la troisième moyenne de la classe, Black ! C'est Lupin qui a mis toutes les racines en même temps ! »

Une cinquantaine d'yeux surpris fusèrent dans ma direction.

« Heu… il fallait pas ? »

Cette voix, hésitante et plutôt timide, ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Pettigrow, Saint Pettigrow, membre de la secte vénérant Potter et Black.

« Déjà il est recommandé de les ajouter lentement, mais si en plus il y avait du formol dans la potion, le résultat est… explosif ! », intervint une voix doucereuse. Rogue. « D'où l'utilité de prévenir son… _équipier_… avant », ajouta-t-il avec un rictus.

C'était pas con comme idée, ça. Non, franchement.

« Quoi qu'il en soit… je vais devoir vous mettre la note la plus basse… Vous êtes les seuls à avoir fait exploser votre chaudron… »

Je jetai un regard noir à Lupin. On pourrait dire que c'était injuste de ma part ; certes, j'avais oublié de l'avertir, mais quand même… Ça me soulageait d'avoir quelqu'un à accuser.

Furieusement, je me dirigeai vers ma table et fourrai mes affaires dans mon sac, remplis une fiole de l'épaisse pâte qu'était devenue la potion, nettoyai la table d'un coup de baguette, et m'assis en croisant les bras.

Lupin se mit à mes côtés en me regardant d'un air stupéfait.

« Tu ne veux pas la recommencer ?

— Ça prend une demi-heure à terminer, il nous reste dix minutes de cours !

— Oh… »

Il se mit à jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts.

« Walsh, je…

— Épargne-moi tes excuses ! », répondis-je sèchement.

Quand même, cinq ans à avoir dans les meilleures notes, et il avait suffit d'un seul cours pour gâcher tout ça. N'allez pas croire que je tenais tant que ça à mes notes, mais les potions étaient certainement la seule matière que je réussissais sans mal. J'étais nulle pour agiter ma baguette et effectuer quelques sorts.

Ainsi donc, piquée dans mon orgueil, j'attendis la fin du cours avec une pressente envie de trucider le jeune homme assis à mes côtés. Cependant, je n'en fis rien. Pas devant vingt-cinq témoins…

Peut-être aurais-je dû, parce que ce cours n'était rien comparé à ce qui m'attendait par la suite…

_A suivre !

* * *

_Oui, je sais, c'est pas la suite du Journal... Ahah, mais si vous me tuez, vous ne l'aurez jamais ! Et puis voilà quoi, on n'est plus à un ou deux ans près...

Voici donc une nouvelle petite fiction, avec un personnage assez éloigné de la petite Lena que mes fidèles lecteurs connaissent... Et tout ce que j'ai à dire, c'est : rhâââââ, que ça fait du bien d'écrire un personnage cynique, acerbe, de mauvaise foi, pas charmant pour un sou et bien loin d'être la petite midinette romantique et coincée que représente Lena...

Elizabeth et son étroitesse d'esprit représente un véritable challenge pour moi, alors n'hésitez pas à m'apporter vos critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises !


	2. Chapitre 02

**Crédits**

**Genres :** humour, romance, drame  
**Rating :** PG-13  
**Résumé :** Elizabeth a beau être une élève relativement discrète et anonyme, elle est bien loin d'être ouverte d'esprit. Que ce soit les Moldus, l'homosexualité, les hybrides, rien n'échappe à son mépris. Mais si elle venait à découvrir le secret de Remus Lupin, pourrait-elle oublier son éducation de Sang-Pur ? Serait-elle toujours capable de l'aimer, ou s'en servirait-elle contre lui ?  
**Avertissement :** Certains pourraient être surpris ou même choquées par les propos xénophobes, homophobes et autres du personnage principal. Ceux qui me connaissent le savent, mais je précise pour les autres que je ne partage _pas du tout_ les points de vue de Elizabeth. Je suis la personne la plus ouverte d'esprit que vous pourrez rencontrer. Il s'agit donc bel et bien d'un _personnage fictif_, et pas d'une extension de ma personne.  
**Disclaimer :** Pour parler dans une langue que tout le monde comprend, rien n'appartient à la modeste écrivaillon francophone nommée Cassie Black que je suis. Seule Elizabeth Walsh et trois/quatre autres que j'ai inventés sont à moi, rien qu'à moi, les miens, les miens, les MIENS… pour tout le reste, adressez vos réclamations à JK Rowling, Bloomsburry, Warner Bross, Gallimard et j'en passe.  
**Remerciement spécial :** A **Doxies Curse**, mon adorable bêta-lectrice toujours fidèle au rendez-vous ! Ze t'adoreuh !  
À **Roudoudou**, pour m'avoir offert une petite relecture. Tu roxxes !  
Toute faute restante sera de mon entière responsabilité.

* * *

**Son Petit Problème de Fourrure**

_Cassie Black_

**Chapitre 02 : La Rumeur

* * *

**

C'était catastrophique. Et même pire que ça. « Catastrophique » était bien en deçà de la réalité.

On aurait posé la question à n'importe quel élève un tant soit peu au courant de ce qui se passait à Poudlard, tous auraient répondu que Remus Lupin était un élève sérieux et appliqué, voire même très studieux. Tous, s'ils avaient dû choisir un équipier de confiance qui ne soit pas de Serdaigle, auraient choisi Remus Lupin, par sécurité, pour s'assurer de bien travailler et d'avoir de bonnes notes.

Cela aurait été une grossière erreur de leur part.

Être en binôme avec lui était la pire chose qui ne me soit jamais arrivée dans la vie.

À la fin de la journée, nous avions fait exploser un chaudron, créé un cheval sans jambe en métamorphose, détruit deux vases en botanique et surtout, le ficus carnivore m'avait méchamment mordu le doigt !

Certes, madame Pomfresh avait immédiatement soigné ma plaie, mais ce n'était pas une raison !

En fin de journée, épuisée, j'inhalai littéralement mon souper avant de foncer dans la chaleur réconfortante de ma Salle Commune.

Les mauvaises langues diront que la Salle Commune des Serpentards avait quelque chose de froid et de peu accueillant, donc peu disposée à apporter un quelconque réconfort, mais moi je l'appréciais. Et j'aimais bien le vert, alors que demander de plus ? Je n'étais pas non plus difficile à satisfaire.

Alors que j'étais en train de faire mes devoirs sur une des tables, je vis arriver Severus Rogue et si j'avais eu le sens de l'humour, j'en aurais été morte de rire...

Le pauvre avait l'air de sortir tout droit d'un sortilège de secouage.

Son visage était blafard, ce qui était déjà un exploit quand on sait à quel point son teint est naturellement pâle, ses yeux exorbités, sa robe froissée. Ses bras, plaqués contre son corps, tremblaient avec force et ses mains étaient si crispées sur sa baguette qu'il en avait les jointures pratiquement transparentes.

« Je vais tuer Dumbledore... je vais l'_endoloriser_... je vais en faire de la pâtée pour Sombrals... » furent à peu près ses paroles alors qu'il se laissait tomber comme un poids mort sur une chaise à côté de la mienne.

Alors que nos regards se croisaient, je haussai un sourcil dans sa direction et je devinai vaguement dans le regard qu'il me renvoya une forme de reconnaissance et de compassion mutuelle quant au calvaire que nous vivions.

Cet échange nous suffisant bien largement à tous les deux et n'ayant aucune envie de socialiser, je retournai à mon devoir pendant que mon camarade restait à fixer la cheminée, sa mâchoire contractée.

* * *

« Non, pas la peine de faire autant de moulinets avec ta baguette ! Tu pointes et tu lances le sort, c'est tout. Réessaie ! »

Non mais pour qui il se prenait à me parler comme si j'étais totalement incompétente ?

« Ça va Lupin, j'ai saisi l'idée, j'y arrive pas c'est tout!

— Tu abandonnes avant même d'essayer, ne désespère pas comme ça !

— Mouais... »

Cela faisait déjà un bon quart d'heure qu'il me répétait les mêmes choses, un bon quart d'heure que j'appliquais ses conseils sans aucun résultat, et un bon quart d'heure que j'avais envie de lui arracher ses yeux avec mes ongles. Non pas que je sois une personne violente.

Sans grande conviction, je brandis ma baguette.

« Expelliarmus! »

Dans un bruit d'explosion cataclysmique, le bureau du professeur explosa en un nuage de sciures.

« Oups... » fut le commentaire tout à fait approprié de Lupin, droit comme un « i » à mes côtés, qui avait lancé un sort en même temps que moi. Il voulait probablement me faire une nouvelle démonstration – sans même me prévenir bien sûr, on aurait pu éviter une énième catastrophe s'il l'avait fait !

Si Dumbledore avait l'imbécilité de me laisser avec cet ahuri congénital pour le reste de l'année, Poudlard ne serait bientôt plus qu'un gros tas de cendres...

« Que s'est-il encore passé ! »

Résigné, le professeur Steevens s'approcha de nous avec une mine fatiguée. D'un coup de baguette magique, il reconstitua un bureau encore plus vieillot et bancal que celui d'origine.

« Mes collègues m'avaient averti, mais si je m'étais attendu à ça...

— Je crois qu'on a eu la main lourde sur le sort, déclara Lupin, penaud.

— Je sais que vous n'êtes pas ravis de la situation, mais concentrez-vous un peu avant de faire de Poudlard un champ de ruines ! »

Ah, alors lui aussi avait remarqué que ça ne marchait pas entre Lupin et moi ? Avec un peu de chance, ils allaient nous séparer vite fait bien fait...

Alors que je me détournais pour m'éloigner un peu de tout ce chahut – après tout, je n'étais pas concernée, c'était Lupin qui avait fait exploser la table, pas moi ! – je croisai le regard meurtrier de Sirius Black. C'était quoi, son problème ? Je lui avais rien fait, moi ! Mais à chaque fois que j'avais le malheur de me retrouver en face de Black, ce dernier donnait l'impression que je lui avais mangé ses Chocogrenouilles.

Décidant sagement de le laisser à sa colère, je l'ignorai superbement et allai vers mon bureau pour inscrire quelques notes sur mon parchemin.

« Tu sais, on devrait peut-être travailler un peu ensemble après les cours, m'annonça Lupin en me rejoignant.

— Tu plaisantes j'espère ? On a assez fait de catastrophes pour la journée !

— Justement, on devrait trouver un moyen pour empêcher ça de se reproduire. »

Je savais au fond de moi qu'il avait raison, mais l'idée même de devoir me le farcir en dehors des heures de cours me donnait la nausée.

« Écoute, Lupin, pour le bien de l'école, il vaut mieux qu'on travaille chacun de notre côté, » annonçai-je d'un ton que j'espérais être sans réplique.

Il sembla ne pas trop apprécier ma réponse, mais n'ajouta rien. Je crois que pour lui aussi, l'idée d'avoir des heures supplémentaires en ma compagnie ne devait pas l'emballer des masses...

* * *

Je n'étais pas réputée pour être une personne très observatrice et j'en consens. Mais il y avait néanmoins une chose que j'avais remarquée en devant côtoyer autant Lupin : l'attention que lui et Black se portaient mutuellement était louche.

Je veux dire, d'accord ils devaient tous deux faire équipe avec un Serpentard, d'accord les dieux de Poudlard n'étaient pas en meilleurs termes avec nous, mais pourtant il n'y avait que eux deux pour s'entre-surveiller avec une telle application. Ni Potter, ni Pettigrow ne faisaient partie de cette paranoïa abusive, comme si Rogue ou moi allions trouver un moyen de tuer leurs précieux amis. Franchement.

Mais bien sûr, je ne me questionnais pas trop là-dessus. Je me fichais de leur vie. J'avais juste remarqué ce détail étrange et anormal.

Pourtant, alors que je me promenais dans le château en cet après-midi où je n'avais pas de cours et donc rien à faire exploser, tomber, etc., je fus choquée d'apprendre le pourquoi de la chose !

J'étais aux toilettes quand les deux garçons entrèrent – chez les filles, bien sûr. Le règlement intérieur de l'école ne s'adressait pas aux dieux de Poudlard, vous imaginez bien !

Bien sûr, j'avais opté pour celles hantées par Mimi Geignarde. Ce fantôme était une plaie, un monstre d'égocentrisme ; à croire que sa vie méritait qu'elle s'en plaigne sans fin et qu'on la plaigne en retour, et elle aimait foutre la pagaille si on n'était pas d'accord avec son point de vue.

Et bien que je n'aimais pas trop l'idée d'aller aux toilettes avec un fantôme qui risquait de m'espionner, je venais toujours ici parce qu'au moins personne d'autre ne les utilisait. Mimi mise à part, c'était agréable d'être tranquille.

Enfin, c'était ce que je croyais jusqu'alors...

« J'en peux plus, Patmol... disait une voix lasse et plaintive.

— Allons, tu sais bien que ça aurait pu être pire, relativise !

— Ouais, j'aurais pu avoir Rogue ! »

Alors que Black riait jaune et que je devinais un sourire moqueur sur le visage de Lupin, je compris immédiatement de quoi ils parlaient. De moi !

Lupin se plaignait de _moi_ ! Non mais quel culot ! Il faisait exploser mon chaudron, je me faisais mordre par une plante par sa faute et pour terminer, il détruisait le bureau du professeur Steevens, et il osait prétendre que _j'étais_ la responsable !

« Et puis, je suis vraiment fatigué avec la pleine lune qui approche... »

Bien voyons ! Et en plus, il osait prétendre être influencé par les cycles lunaires... Je savais Lupin pitoyable, mais l'entendre se plaindre à ce point, c'était vraiment un comble.

« Je sais, Lunard... »

Je me décalai légèrement de ma porte pour les observer. Non, je n'espionnais pas, je me fichais de ce qu'ils racontaient, mais je n'allais tout de même pas me faire remarquer maintenant, non ?

Je faillis m'étouffer d'horreur avec ma salive en voyant leur position. Lupin était à moitié appuyé contre les lavabos, à moitié contre Black. Contre Black ! Et l'autre grand crétin le tenait, tranquillement, comme si c'était naturel.

« On n'arrive vraiment à rien avec Walsh, si ça continue mes notes vont vraiment baisser. Tu sais que le conseil des professeurs n'attend que ça.

— Vous devriez faire plus d'efforts. Franchement, même moi avec Servilus, j'arrive à quelque chose !

— Qu'est-ce que tu crois, j'essaie, mais elle... » Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, soupirant à nouveau.

De quoi moi ? Il m'accusait de tous nos maux comme s'il était le parfait petit innocent victime du grand méchant Serpentard je-m'en-foutiste !

« Et en plus, tu n'es pas en forme... » rajouta Black avec compassion.

Oh, pauvre petit chou, il n'était pas en forme... Non mais donnez-moi un mouchoir, que je pleure !

Puis, je n'entendis rien de plus qu'un froissement de tissus. Je penchais à nouveau la tête, et mon sang se glaça dans mes veines.

Black tenait Lupin dans ses bras. _Dans ses bras !_ Comme on prend quelqu'un pour lui faire un gros câlin amoureux.

Je rangeai à nouveau ma tête dans ma cachette, tentant de maitriser une vague de nausée. Je me faisais des idées. C'était une accolade fraternelle, comme mon père et mon oncle – le frère de ma mère – le faisaient souvent.

Un peu rassurée par l'idée, je jetai un nouveau coup d'œil – uniquement pour vérifier si la voie était libre, bien sûr ! Mauvaise idée, ma mâchoire m'en tomba.

Ils s'embrassaient ! Je veux dire, d'accord l'angle était mauvais, on aurait pu en douter, mais vu qu'ils se câlinaient juste avant, il n'y avait pas de place au doute, pas vrai ?

Ils s'embrassaient bel et bien !

C'était franchement...

Écœurant !

Je fus prise d'un violent haut-le-cœur et je passai à deux doigts de renvoyer mon déjeuner dans les toilettes.

Je savais bien que ces mecs n'étaient pas nets, mais de là à imaginer qu'ils pouvaient être... être... des pervers ! Je veux dire, il n'y a bien que les pervers pour se bécoter entre hommes, non ? C'était malsain et anormal. Ils avaient un problème mental et c'était grave...

Black et Lupin... ensemble... Beurk, beurk, beurk !

J'ignore combien de temps je restai là, répugnée, mais je revins finalement à moi et voyant la voie libre, je sortis des toilettes, cette idée révoltante toujours à l'esprit.

« Lupin et Black... ensemble... Brrrrr ! »

Un violent frisson de dégoût traversa mon corps et je me dirigeai vers le confort de ma salle commune aussi vite que mes vingt-cinq kilos en trop me le permettaient.

« Un pervers... Des pervers... Ce sont des pervers... »

* * *

_**L'amour fleurit à Poudlard : Sirius Black et Remus Lupin en couple !**_

_Dommage pour vous les filles, vous pouvez rejoindre les bras de votre meilleure amie en pleurant ! Car oui, Sirius et Remus, deux des plus beaux garçons de Poudlard, jouent sur un autre terrain, et je ne parle pas là de Quidditch !_

_La surprise a été de taille quand hier, notre envoyée spéciale, Miss W., nous a informés de source sûre que les deux tourtereaux batifolaient joyeusement dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde._

_Le choc passé, tous nos témoins rejoignent finalement le même avis : cette union ne devrait pas être une si grande surprise que ça. Après tout, les deux garçons vivent ensemble vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, il est normal que des sentiments amoureux naissent de leur amitié fusionnelle !_

_« Je les trouve mignons ensemble, » déclare Miss W., notre envoyée spéciale. « Ils étaient faits pour finir en couple. Bien sûr, tout le monde ne sera pas du même avis, on sait tous ce que la majorité pense de l'homosexualité, mais j'ose espérer qu'un nombre conséquent d'étudiants et__ de__ professeurs soutiendra ce couple dans leur relation ! »_

_Bien sûr, les opinions divergent._

_« Lupin et Black, ensemble ? Brrr... Des pervers, ce sont des pervers ! » déclare sèchement notre source anonyme, témoin d'une scène d'une grande complicité entre les deux garçons et qui en a aussitôt informé Miss W._

_N'oublions pas que Sainte-Mangouste déclarait l'homosexualité comme maladie mentale jusqu'en 1958 et que les autorités moldues n'ont toujours pas modifié ce statut et semblent loin de vouloir le faire. Les mentalités sont donc encore bien loin d'être prêtes à changer._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, nous nous déclarons sans honte soutien officiel du couple, et leur souhaitons tout le bonheur du monde !_

_Kendra Skeeter, rédactrice en chef du Poudlard High_

J'ignorais pourquoi, mais tout à coup, je la sentais bien mal cette déclaration affichée bien en vue sur le panneau d'affichage de notre Salle Commune. Je ne savais pas trop si Black et Lupin allaient l'assumer ou non, mais quelle que soit la réponse à cette question, ça allait barder pour moi si on retrouvait la « source anonyme » de Skeeter.

Parce que leur « source sûre », leur « source officielle », c'était moi. C'était mes paroles qu'ils avaient utilisées. Je supposai que j'avais dû exprimer mon opinion à haute voix et quelqu'un m'avait entendue...

Ce matin-là, j'hésitais à aller en cours... Peut-être savaient-ils déjà que c'était moi le témoin ? Je m'efforçai tout de même à me rendre à la Grande Salle en faisant profil bas – ce qui était tout de même inutile puisque personne ne me remarquait jamais.

Là m'attendait un spectacle navrant... Loin d'être choqués ou honteux de la nouvelle, Lupin et Black se tenaient fièrement bras dessus bras dessous, un grand sourire aux lèvres, pendant que Potter et Pettigrow leur balançaient des confettis du bout de la baguette.

En bref, ils assumaient le fait d'être de complets détraqués...

N'ayant plus du tout faim face à cet exhibition de perversion, je partis rejoindre mon cours d'enchantements dans la joie et la bonne humeur... ou pas.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Lupin vint s'asseoir à mes côtés.

« Tu t'es un peu entraînée pour le sort alors ? » demanda-t-il en se penchant vers moi et mon parchemin.

J'eus alors un fort mouvement de recul qui fit crisser ma chaise sur le carrelage, et ma jambe alla taper dans un pied de la table qui suivit mon mouvement.

« ça va ? s'enquit Lupin, interloqué.

— Ouais... » répondis-je, me tortillant avec une grimace de dégoût incontrôlée quand il tenta une approche qu'il voulait probablement apaisante.

Il eut alors le culot de sembler blessé. Son visage perdit son sourire au profit d'un regard triste et compréhensif.

L'hypocrite.

Il m'accusait de tous nos problèmes et faisait ensuite semblant de s'inquiéter de mon opinion face à lui et son anormalité...

Je restais à une distance raisonnable de ce pervers et il eut la décence de ne pas tenter une nouvelle fois de se rapprocher de moi durant tout le reste du cours.

J'étais cependant à deux doigts de supplier le professeur de me changer de partenaire, mais le mieux était quand même d'aller voir Dumbledore en privé ; je me mettrais probablement moins de fanatiques sur le dos.

Il tenta une fois ou deux de m'adresser la parole, mais mes réponses étaient encore plus sèches qu'avant que je ne connaisse ce côté de sa personnalité, alors il laissa tomber et reprit son air penaud.

Quand il fut l'heure de partir, Black le rejoignit avec un grand sourire et passa son bras autour des épaules de Lupin.

« Oh, Mus, mon amour, qu'il était dur de passer ces deux heures si loin de toi ! » déclara-t-il d'un ton dramatique.

Lupin lui sourit largement, mais je repérai une lueur bizarre dans ses yeux. Comme s'il n'avait pas cœur à ça.

Mais comme je me fichais de ses états d'âme, je remballai mes livres et partis sans dire mot vers mon cours de potions, évitant superbement les deux êtres immoraux.

* * *

Je crois que Black et Lupin commençaient à fatiguer des bruits de couloir. Bien évidement et surtout heureusement, la grande majorité de Poudlard était dotée d'un cerveau et d'un minimum de bon sens ; ils étaient donc devenus des parias que l'on évitait dans les couloirs.

Ils continuaient cependant à afficher leur relation malsaine au grand jour, comme si c'était normal, avec un comportement si différent d'à leur habitude que ça en était bizarre. Je veux dire, jamais je n'avais remarqué que Black ou Lupin avait autant tendance à l'exagération, et pourtant...

Je me sentis un peu idiote quand je compris enfin le fin mot de l'histoire.

**_Sirius Black et Remus Lupin : La fausse rumeur_**

_Ainsi donc, c'était faux ! Notre source prétendument « sûre » nous aurait menti sans aucune honte : Sirius et Remus ne forment pas un couple, pour la plus grande joie de la population féminine de Poudlard et notre malheur ici à Poudlard High !_

_Suite à notre dernier article paru, Sirius et Remus ont commencé à adopter un comportement totalement « out of character », dirons-nous, se jouant sans complexe de cette fausse rumeur avec humour et autodérision. Ce comportement étrange a immédiatement attiré notre attention._

_« Ils n'ont jamais été un couple, » déclare James Potter, frère de Sirius Black et meilleur ami de Remus Lupin. « Néanmoins, l'idée était amusante et nous nous en sommes bien moqués. Mais, suite à quelques commentaires déplacés de certains élèves, nos amis et moi-même avons décidé de faire notre _coming-out_ : cette rumeur était fausse, ils sont amis – les meilleurs amis – et rien d'autre ! »_

_« Nous retrouverons la source de cette rumeur, » nous assure Sirius Black avec un large sourire moqueur. « Que cette personne se tienne prête à être au centre de toutes les discussions pendant quelques jours, elle aussi ! »_

_Nous gardons cependant un mince espoir : James n'a pas déclaré que les deux garçons étaient hétérosexuels... Espoir illusoire, direz-vous, mais que voulez-vous, ici à Poudlard High, nous sommes de grands romantiques !_

_Kendra Skeeter, rédactrice en chef du Poudlard High_

Était-il possible que j'aie mal vu ? J'étais pourtant persuadée du contraire... Je n'arrivais pas à me décider si c'était moi qui avait mal compris ou si c'était eux qui préféraient rester dans l'ombre. Si c'était ça, ils avaient eu tout le monde avec leur comportement exagéré... Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils auraient pensé que passer pour des détraqués était une chose rigolote, mais dans le fond, je croyais à ce démenti. Franchement, qu'importait la piètre opinion que j'avais de leur personne, je n'imaginais pas que cette horreur-là était possible. Ça n'arrivait jamais dans la réalité, ce genre de chose. Même Dumbledore, aussi dégénéré soit-il, n'aurait jamais accepté des personnes aussi dégoutantes dans son école.

La Grande Salle semblait bien plus détendue après la parution de cet article. Les dieux de Poudlard avaient cessé d'agir comme si Black et Lupin étaient un heureux couple, plus personne ne les regardait de travers et quelques idiotes les regardaient avec des yeux amoureux. La routine.

Et dans cette routine, si j'étais soulagée de savoir que je ne partageais l'école avec aucun pervers, mon habituelle angoisse revenait en force. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient me faire quand ils découvriraient que j'étais à l'origine de la rumeur ?

Il y a quelques jours, je n'aurais pas eu peur : ils ignoraient totalement qu'il y avait une binoclarde blonde nommée Elizabeth Walsh dans leurs classes. On aurait pu se croiser au Chemin de Traverse sans même qu'ils ne reconnaissent la Serpentard de la même année qu'eux.

Mais maintenant...

Maintenant, je faisais équipe avec Remus Lupin et Sirius Black semblait me porter une haine farouche, si j'en croyais les regards qu'il me lançait à chaque fois que j'étais à côté de son ami. Je n'étais plus si anonyme que ça.

Si j'avais de la chance, ils s'en prendraient à Miss W. et non à moi. C'était Miss W. qui avait contribué à rendre la rumeur publique. Ce n'était pas _ma_ faute.

Mais je n'avais jamais eu de chance.

Je haïssais les professeurs.

« Bonjour, » tenta timidement Lupin en s'installant à mes côtés en cours de Métamorphose.

« Ouais, » répondis-je de mauvaise foi, mais Lupin en sembla étrangement soulagé.

Les cours se passèrent normalement. Nous fîmes apparaître un cheval éviscéré sous le regard horrifié de mes camarades, McGonagall nous donna donc des devoirs supplémentaires ; puis nous fîmes fondre notre chaudron, récoltant un nouveau T, avant de planter des tables dans les murs en Enchantements et de gagner le droit de tout réparer. La routine.

Être en présence d'une personne qui pouvait à tout moment deviner que c'était moi qui l'avait vu avec son meilleur pote dans les toilettes, ça ne m'aidait pas à me détendre.

Je m'endormis totalement épuisée ce soir-là. Comme le soir suivant.

* * *

Mais finalement, le lundi matin, je me sentais étrangement... bien. J'étais même incroyablement de bonne humeur. J'avais envie de chanter, de danser, de crier à tue-tête mon bonheur. Je changeai tant bien que mal les couleurs de mon uniforme ; hors de question pour moi d'aller dans la Grande Salle autrement qu'en rose ! Le noir, c'était d'un triste !

Et la vie était belle, pas triste !

_À suivre...

* * *

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé un gentil mot, ainsi qu'à tous les lecteurs silencieux. Je vous aime !_


End file.
